<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Hours of (Blissful) Hell – aka Happy Birthday Hanamaki Takahiro by shinbaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033964">7 Hours of (Blissful) Hell – aka Happy Birthday Hanamaki Takahiro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinbaku/pseuds/shinbaku'>shinbaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven’s Smutshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Brief Costumes, Cock Rings, Collars, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Hanamaki, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Matsukawa Issei, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Matsukawa Issei, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinbaku/pseuds/shinbaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa wanted to do something nice for Hanamaki’s twenty-sixth birthday. What’s taking him out to eat for brunch and dinner, and out to shop at the local mall without a little teasing from a trusty vibrator he has control over?</p><p>Alternatively – Matsukawa Issei is a little shit and he wants Hanamaki’s 26th birthday to be the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven’s Smutshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 Hours of (Blissful) Hell – aka Happy Birthday Hanamaki Takahiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsutaro/gifts">tatsutaro</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO!</p><p>hi, yes, i wrote this for my personal (and platonic) hanamaki kinnie!! &lt;3 i’m sorry if it’s a little rushed at any part, i wanted to get it done before the day was over ):</p><p>hopefully you all enjoy it and please don’t forget to leave kudos and/or feedback!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun peeks through their curtains on the morning of January 28th, the day after his boyfriend’s birthday, and Matsukawa inhales softly upon his awakening. Opening his eyes he stares shamelessly at the sight in front of him, the yellow-orange hue creating a small glow as it bounces off of Hanamaki’s pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>His chest and abdomen were exposed, the soft muscle on display for Matsukawa’s eyes only. His exposed arm was draped in front of him, hand on his other arm’s bicep and tucked under his pillow. His mouth was lax a bit, letting out small puffs of air as he snoozed. His face, the stupidly charming face he’s only grown more in love with over the years, was peaceful. It was void of any insecurity, any playfulness, any emotion that wasn’t peace.</p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa lets his eyes drift a bit. He feels pride when he sees the beautiful-like watercolour purple and red oval marks littering all over the expanse of Hanamaki’s neck, collarbones, hips, and thighs. Despite his lower half being covered by their thin comforter, he knew they were prominent. With the amount of pressure he put behind his marks, they always were. They weren’t anything to sneeze at.</p><p> </p><p>He would’ve scolded himself for being reckless, but every time he finds himself admiring the splotches, another memory of catching Hanamaki rubbing over them in reminiscence pops up. No matter how many times Hanamaki tells him that he hates having to wear turtlenecks when going out in high eighty-degree weather, because of Matsukawa’s tendency to leave the intimate markings everywhere visible, he knows that’s nothing but a lie because he knew Hanamaki — and Hanamaki liked the territorial nature of the hickies.</p><p> </p><p>He reached out. A hand grazes over Hanamaki’s exposed hip bone and he watches the older’s eyebrows furrow in nearly the same way it’d been doing in the previous hours. Although, then, it was for a different reason. And last night he was calling Matsukawa’s name and title, so this was definitely not that. He slides his hand up the length of his body, moving inward towards his midline and slipping under the arm as he rests a hand flat against the center of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>There, he could see the rhythmic beat of Hanamaki’s heart on his middle finger from where it was resting against the carotid artery softly. He could feel, and see, the slow rise and fall of his chest which was a complete turn around to how fast it was heaving last night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He was out of the bed by the time Hanamaki woke up at ten forty-five, like clockwork, in the morning. Before he completely abandoned the boy, he made sure to leave him a note (‘Take a shower, get dressed up and put in the toy I picked out. - Issei’) then he disappeared to shower and get dressed up all formally in nice black slacks, a white button down, a black tie, and his curls down and properly tended to and lacking a bit of volume since he couldn’t be bothered to make such loud noise while his birthday king was still asleep. He completed the look with a watch on his left wrist and one of his favourite chains that he knew got Hanamaki all hot and bothered when he wore it.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, he likes to think that he looks good. And it wasn’t long after he’d finished getting dressed in the living room that he heard the shower cutting on, and he allowed himself to smile. Less than forty minutes later, Hanamaki comes bounding down the stairs with a genuine smile. Just as Matsukawa looks away from his phone and pushes away from the wall he’d been leaning on, too lazy to take a seat on their couch, he watches as Hanamaki’s smile falters at his appearance.</p><p> </p><p>In the time he’d been waiting, he also rolled up his sleeves to just below his elbows. Of course he did it just to fuck with him, not that Hanamaki needs to know that, and he raises his eyebrows when he observes the way Hanamaki’s light eyes scanned over his hands and forearms.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, birthday boy?” He mutters loud enough to be heard and his boyfriend blinks, seemingly getting a grip on his hormones, and nods. Matsukawa makes a motion for Hanamaki to step closer, and he did until he was standing close to his taller boyfriend, and he gripped the boy’s chin between the pad of his thumb and the curled side of his index finger.</p><p> </p><p>He tilts Hanamaki’s chin up and leans in. He places a singular kiss over the other’s mouth, it was fast and when he pulled back, Hanamaki was pouting visibly. But Matsukawa was going to stick to his goal of the day. He was going to wine and dine the fuck out of his boyfriend and ravish him in bed that night. For right now though, he focused on depriving Hanamaki of every sensual touch he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you put your toy in?” He asks, raising his opposite arm up behind Hanamaki just enough to open another app, the one that controlled the small vibrator that was most likely inside of him, and hovered his finger over the button for the lowest setting. He glances back and watches a look of hesitance fill his boyfriend’s eyes before the pink-brown haired boy nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, si -”</p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa’s finger pressed the button and smiled smugly when Hanamaki’s confirmation broke off into a low moan as the vibrator cut on, only buzzing softly. Without speaking, light eyes looked at him with an unvoiced question floating in them and he supposes he can tell his pretty boy what his plans were. He lets go of Hanamaki’s chin to drift his hand up the side of his face and push away the cropped hair there that framed his face a lot better now than it did in high school.</p><p> </p><p>The funeral home employee hums. “Since today’s your birthday, everything is on me. We’re going to go out for brunch, maybe shop a bit at a few stores in the mall, and we’ll hit up another restaurant for dinner, then we’ll come back and I’ll take care of you.” Slipping his fully charged phone back into his pocket, the vibrator still buzzing softly, he moved his hands to the knot of Hanamaki’s tie. “All you have to do is enjoy yourself, but not <em> too </em> much fun because if you cum in your pants I’ll quit being nice and use your pretty body as my own personal fleshlight. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>In order to punctuate his seriousness, he harshly tugged Hanamaki in by his tie with his left hand and wrapped the fingers on his right hand around the boy’s throat. The whimper was enough to make him smirk. He knew that there’s no way Hanamaki could handle what he was about to throw at him. He quite literally set up a catch-22 for his boyfriend without an ounce of shame. But he was nice enough to kiss the boy’s lips once more before letting go of him completely in favor for holding his hand instead.</p><p> </p><p>It takes Hanamaki until they’re about halfway there, with their hands resting on the center console near the gear shift, for him to lace their fingers together in a more comfortable hold. Matsukawa hums and rubs his thumb over the knuckle of Hanamaki’s thumb, and he glanced over when he heard a small “Thank you,” fall from his lips. Matsukawa shook his hand free from Hanamaki’s hand and shifted a bit in seat to be able to reach over and rest his hand on top of his boyfriend’s knee.</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed. “No need to thank me. It’s your day and I’ll be damned if you don’t have a good birthday. That’s the boyfriend code.” He jokes lightly and Hanamaki settles in his seat, but Matsukawa could see his struggle to not grind back against the vibrations. When he finally does look at the front of the other’s jeans he notices that he’s sporting a semi, and makes a mental note to up the setting in the booth at the small breakfast diner he’s taking them to.</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki, ever the one to match his wavelength, grinned. “Does this mean I get to plug you up and fuck you for your birth —”</p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa vehemently shook his head. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>In the small diner, it was only them and about two or three other people outside of the small working staff. They ordered and ate in silence, the only noise between them being Matsukawa’s indignant squawk when Hanamaki reached over to steal a piece of chewy bacon. Of course he retaliated by turning the setting up to three out of the seven choices. He watches as Hanamaki’s eyebrows twitch, his jaw clenching in order to not make a sound while the vibrations got a bit stronger.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling no remorse, Matsukawa went back to eating and motioned for Hanamaki to eat up too. He couldn’t have the boy passing out on his birthday all from a little teasing and lack of a proper meal. </p><p> </p><p>True to his words, he also took Hanamaki to the mall that was about half an hour to forty-five minutes away from the diner. He allowed himself to be pulled into all the stores Hanamaki wanted to check out. Victoria’s Secret (Where, upon Matsukawa’s confirmation, he got a few pairs of lacy panties that they could easily pass off for their girlfriends if needed), Bath and Body Works (Where he got more of his flowery perfume that reminded Matsukawa of Japanese cherry blossoms), and Hot Topic (For some graphic shirts with the stupidest puns that they both found funny, pins he could stick on his blue jean jacket, and band stickers he could put on his laptop).</p><p> </p><p>Halfway into the trip, when Hanamaki had seemingly forgotten about the vibrator that Matsukawa had turned off as soon as they were finished in Bath and Body Works, and was talking to another customer who had asked for his help since he significantly taller than her, Matsukawa decided to be a little shit again. He took his phone out, face completely neutral, and pretended to scroll through social media. However he eyed the five button knowing that as soon as he hit it, Hanamaki would surely fumble and stutter and lose all of his words.</p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa hits it either way and looks up, catching the sight of his boyfriend’s body jumping just slightly. He watches from behind the pink-brown haired boy while bringing a fist up to his mouth, trying to bite on his knuckle to keep from making noises. He’s almost certain the boy is flushed. Letting his eyes drop a bit, he notices his boyfriend’s shifting. Some would describe it as uncomfortable, but Matsukawa knew the truth and he knew that Hanamaki was trying to get the plug in deeper so that it presses against his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>He walks over and drapes an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders, phone in hand with the screen pointed at Hanamaki. When Hanamaki startled, his eyes found the screen and they widened as his whole body shook minutely.</p><p> </p><p>Feigning a frown, the taller felt the boy’s forehead. “You’re burning up,” he lies, sounding way too convincing to be called out on it. To Hanamaki he coos out a <em>“Come on, baby. Let’s get you home,”</em> and then he turns to the woman to bow apologetically and say “I’m sorry, ma’am. He was out in the snow a majority of yesterday even though I told him to stay by the fireplace. Excuse us.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time Matsukawa had gotten them to the restaurant it was already six thirty. They had spent a good five or so hours in the mall only to have gotten a small number of things. While Hanamaki slumps in his seat next to Matsukawa, he finally lets out all the noises he’d been wanting to make. Small moans, grunts and whimpers falling from his lips, all gaining in volume and weight whenever Matsukawa slowly passed over a speed bump. So far, Matsukawa had been doing good staying soft even with the torture he’d been putting his boyfriend through.</p><p> </p><p>However, Matsukawa has one weakness and his name is Takahiro Hanamaki.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds falling from Hanamaki’s lips along with his name and title (<em>‘Ha - ah. Issei. Fuck, sir, please. S’good. Nngh.’</em>) was enough to give him a semi that he pointedly ignored. He startled when Hanamaki reached over to redirect his free hand, since Matsukawa developed the habit of driving with one hand whenever Hanamaki was in the car since said boyfriend liked to hold his hand, to his crotch. But two could play at that game and he palmed over the denim of Hanamaki’s jeans.</p><p> </p><p>The loud moan he got in response to his touch was enough to bring Matsukawa to full sail as he felt a tingle of lust creep down his spine. </p><p> </p><p>“Two hours, baby. You have two hours to try not to cum and I’ll be as sweet as you want.” He says the first part more to himself than to Hanamaki, but grips the boy through his jeans roughly. Matsukawa takes a moment to park, and he turns off the vibrator, eyebrow raising as Hanamaki sags. His boner was obvious, and Matsukawa chuckles. “You’re so hard, birthday boy, and all from a little teasing?” He reaches over the console to get a kiss and Hanamaki meets him halfway, allowing Matsukawa to slide their tongues together.</p><p> </p><p>He grips Hanamaki by the jaw and kisses him breathlessly until he’s a whimpering mess with spit-slick red lips agape with small pants escaping him and lust-darkened eyes. <em> He looks so pretty like this, </em>Matsukawa thinks before pulling away fully and getting out of the car, peaking through the window to watch Hanamaki gather himself shakily and clamper out of the car as well.</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant is nice, way more than what Hanamaki had been expecting as he turned to Matsukawa with a questioning look. It was a silent question of ‘How can you afford this?’ and before he could stop himself, Hanamaki blurted out, <em> “Are you secretly a stripper and I just don’t know it?” </em> which makes Matsukawa laugh while the maître d’ looks mildly disgusted at the accusation. But nevertheless, Matsukawa soothes his worries with a heavy hand on the back of his neck that seems to ground him as his eyes dilate to be a bit more in the present and focused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been saving for a while to bring you here today.” Matsukawa confesses, remembering back at the beginning of January he was going to have to section out his money he was getting from his job into Christmas, his savings account and Hanamaki’s birthday. “It’s the best I can do when the love of my life is turning twenty-six, hm?” He tapers off into a small smile, knowing how much Hanamaki liked his smile but rarely got to see it because even eight years later Matsukawa is still insecure about certain things concerning himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Hanamaki states like it’s a fact. He says it as if he were talking about volleyball. As if he was explaining to Kyotani how to properly spike a ball over the net. As if he just educated someone on telling them that the sky is blue, the earth is round, and that they breathe in air and out carbon dioxide. And Matsukawa knows he means it. He’s always meant it.</p><p> </p><p>He rubs his palm over the boy’s neck. It was always a comforting touch that Hanamaki accepted and even once admitted to liking. His neck was sensitive and having his hand on it meant that Hanamaki trusted him. “I love you, too.” He responds, smiling soft. He means it as well as he’s fallen in love with every aspect of Hanamaki. From his god awful habit of slipping his feet under Matsukawa to get them warm to the way he spikes down the balls that Kunimi or Oikawa have set to him with that look of pure concentration, like if someone were to break it he’d possibly yell at them.</p><p> </p><p>The maître d’ shows them to their table which is backlit by little torch-like lamps on the walls, and in the middle of the dining room was a chandelier that alit the place in a crystalline white-yellow glow. Matsukawa, ever the perfect gentleman his mother raised, pulled out Hanamaki’s chair for him to sit in before taking a seat himself. He puts his phone on the table, screen up, for easy access to the controls.</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki continues to look around even after he’s sat. “I feel like we’re really underdressed.” He nods not so discreetly to a couple a little ways away from them where the man was decked out in a full suit with an ascot, hair slicked back, and looking proper.</p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa hums, resting his elbow on the table and setting his chin on the base of his palm. “I would rather be undressed with you. Your clothes all over the floor while you make such pretty sounds. I can see it… I can see you moaning loud while I fuck you slowly, begging me for more and for me to go faster. Doesn’t that sound good, Takahiro?” He purrs in a low tone, making sure no one who wasn’t Hanamaki could hear him.</p><p> </p><p>The look on Hanamaki’s face is priceless as he shifts in his seat, and a waiter stops by their table to take their orders after Hanamaki has laid his napkin over his lap like he sees everyone else around him doing. Matsukawa gives the waiter his order and allows Hanamaki to order before he sets the vibrator all the way up to five. Hanamaki jumps and jerks in surprise at the suddenness of it all, and Matsukawa waves softly at a few patrons who glance over in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay still, Takahiro.” He drawls out slowly, putting weight behind his words and making him freeze in his seat even though he wanted to grind back and milk his prostate manually. “You don’t want these proper people to know how much of a slut you are for my cock, do you?” He asks rhetorically, though he knows that his boyfriend was big on exhibitionism and that the boy had dragged him off to many public places in order to be fucked so thoroughly.</p><p> </p><p>He keeps the vibrator on for the duration of their time in the restaurant and by the time they’re done eating, Hanamaki shakes like a leaf and Matsukawa has an arm thrown over his shoulders to keep him upright as he walks them back to his car.</p><p> </p><p>In the car, Matsukawa makes sure his boyfriend is safely buckled before he gets in himself. To which Matsukawa whistles loudly and sets the vibrator the highest setting, watching while Hanamaki’s spine straightens and his thighs flex, and his whole body tenses. It was enough for Matsukawa to raise his eyebrows, wondering if he’d cum, but he never saw his telltale signs of cumming. Usually, Hanamaki came with a moan of ‘Issei’ and that hasn’t made its appearance yet.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Matsukawa began driving and started to stroke his hand over Hanamaki’s tense thigh that he realized his boyfriend was teetering the edge. He knew that Hanamaki was trying to stop himself from cumming, but it wasn’t necessarily working as he came in his pants with a low moan of <em> ‘Issei…’ </em> as predicted as soon as Matsukawa drove over a particularly rough patch of gravel on the road.</p><p> </p><p>A curse fell from the boy’s reddened lips at the realization that he couldn’t hold back and at the stimulus. <em> “Fuck.” </em></p><p> </p><p>To which Matsukawa chuckled darkly. “‘Fuck’ is right baby.”</p><p> </p><p>The car ride back to their apartment is tense on Hanamaki’s end as he continues to twitch. Not five minutes after coming down from his high, he grew a semi and became fully hard not too long after. He doesn’t speak until he’s spoken to when Matsukawa pulls into the driveway, turning off the car and shifting in his seat to face Hanamaki. “Colour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Green.” The answer is almost immediate and Matsukawa reaches for his chin much like he had in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>He thumbed at the boy’s bottom lip and murmured. “Go to the bedroom and put on your costume. You know which one, bunny, and wait all pretty for me. I’ll be there in five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki scrambles out of the car and into the house, leaving Matsukawa in the driver’s seat. He settles against the seat and leans his head back, his cock suddenly reminding him that he’s still painfully hard as it throbs. He suppresses a small sigh as he slips his hand down to lay over the top of his crotch. He bites his lip at the pressure and palms himself until he’s bucking his hips up into his hand, Hanamaki’s given name itching to roll off the tip of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, five minutes pass, and Matsukawa gets out of the car on shaking legs. Though, he stiffens up the moment he walks into their bedroom to catch the sight of Hanamaki kneeling at the foot of their bed, all dressed up like Matsukawa directed him to do.</p><p> </p><p>It was quite literally one of the most lacking costumes that Matsukawa has ever seen with pastel pink panties, a fake cottontail connected to an elastic band around his waist, a collar that has a small pastel pink bow on the front, and a fluffy pair of bunny ears that were also pastel pink. His thighs and everything above his waist practically exposed.</p><p> </p><p>On anyone else, it would look mediocre, but on Hanamaki, it was breathtaking. It made the deep flush on his fair skin and the rosiness of his hair stand out more. It also made want and lust curl in the pit of his stomach as Hanamaki looked up at him with the prettiest, most trusting expression he’s ever seen on the male.</p><p> </p><p>He undoes his tie but keeps it on the bed while he undresses himself slowly, making a show out of it just to tease the boy. “Lay back, close your eyes, put your hands above your head, and get comfortable.” He demands, voice a few octaves deeper from the lust in his veins. He was ready to make tonight the best night of his boyfriend’s life.</p><p> </p><p>As Hanamaki moves to lay down, he notices that the vibrator is still inside of him and he takes note of the tremors. The pink-brown haired boy closes his eyes, gets comfortable and raises his hands above his head all like Matsukawa instructed, allowing him to tie his wrists together securely. The younger male waves a hand in front of the older’s face, though he knows that he can’t see anything, and shuffles around in the bedside table for lube, a small towel and a little something for Hanamaki to keep him from cumming again.</p><p> </p><p>He finds himself back between the boy’s legs, smoothing his hands along the soft and thick meat of his thighs. He can feel the tense muscles relax under his palms and he leans down to kiss the inside of the boy’s thighs, parting his lips and baring his teeth to bite down and suck, drawing little moans from Hanamaki. When he pulls back, his thighs are shaking along with the rest of his body and hickies cover the insides of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>He reaches to the side for his phone and turns off the vibrating plug inside of him, grabbing the base and slowly easing it out of him. A loud moan of “Issei” escapes red bitten lips and Matsukawa trails kisses up the line of his body, stopping every now and then to suck a mark into his skin. His hand abandons his phone and he reaches for the cock ring while he finds Hanamaki’s lips, kissing him thoroughly in order to distract him.</p><p> </p><p>He slips his tongue in the other’s mouth as he slips the cock ring over the head of his flushed cock and makes sure it fits securely at the base before pulling back. There’s a watery look in Hanamaki’s eyes and Matsukawa coos softly, reaching up to cradle the boy’s face as he sniffles in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a cock ring. I want you to beg for your release, alright, bunny?” He waits until he gets a nod along with another sniffle before he backs off to Hanamaki’s winking hole where he throws Hanamaki’s ankles over his shoulders in order to get a closer look. He groans at the sight. “So stretched out, baby, I bet you’ve been hoping for my dick all day, huh? Want me to fill you up?”</p><p> </p><p>He gets a whimper in response. “Ah - hah. Y-Yeah, I’ve been thinking about your cock in me all day, just warming you up. Issei… please. Please fuck me. U-Use me…”</p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa grins, small and somewhat evil, while he pops the cap on the lube and slicks himself up. He wipes his hands on the towel and lines himself up, hands finding the apex of Hanamaki’s upper thighs, and steeling himself on them as he pulls Hanamaki back by his thighs and moves his hips forward. He slowly sinks into Hanamaki and pulls a plethora of moans and grunts from him.</p><p> </p><p>Inside of Hanamaki is like it always is when they fuck, but each time it still leaves him a bit more breathless than he wants to be. He’s hot, overly so, and he’s wet from all the lube, and no matter how long he has a plug inside of him, stretching him out, he’s still so fucking <em> tight. </em></p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa has to slide his hands up to Hanamaki’s nipples and bend at the waist to hide his moan in Hanamaki’s neck, licking and biting and sucking along his carotid. As he slips further into Hanamaki from the angle, his legs slipping and hanging loosely around his hips, and his moans grow in volume but not octave just yet, as Matsukawa draws back then snaps his hips forward, desperate to turn Hanamaki’s noises whorish.</p><p> </p><p>He feels Hanamaki move and suddenly triceps come to rest on his broad shoulders while he pushes himself up on his hands, hips pistoning in and out at a punishable pace, true to his word of using Hanamaki like his own personal fleshlight. One hand leaves and he bears all of his weight on his left hand as his right moves down to hook under Hanamaki’s knee, pushing it up higher.</p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa already feels so close from so little and he tries to hold himself back from cumming so suddenly. But Hanamaki is so fucking perfect and notices the way his jaw sets into a determinated lock, and tightens his walls just enough to get his hips to stutter. Matsukawa gasps and moves his hand back to the collar around Hanamaki’s neck, using it and his new grip on his hip for leverage to pull him into his lap, sitting prettily on his dick with his own standing at attention and leaking pre-cum.</p><p> </p><p>He widens his stance, fingers gripping the column of the boy’s neck soft enough to not leave marks but hard enough to convey his dominance. He presses his lips to the pink-brown haired boy’s collarbone, biting the sensitive bone a lot harder than he had been doing everywhere else. It makes Hanamaki tense up in his grasp, but a manual grinding movement of Hanamaki’s hips via Matsukawa’s hand was enough to relax him again.</p><p> </p><p>Once more, he has to ask. “Colour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Green!” Hanamaki sobs, voice needy as he bares his neck for Matsukawa. “So fucking green, Issei. So fucking green for you. Only for you, please, please…”</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle, deep and dark, escapes Matsukawa as he grips Hanamaki’s other hip. He begins to bounce the boy, hands smoothing over his ass and gripping and pulling at his cheeks for every grind Matsukawa feels the need to make him do. While Matsukawa stays relatively quiet except for a few grunts and soft moans here or there, Hanamaki was being loud. He rested his forehead in the crook of Matsukawa’s neck, mouth open while all kinds of noises escaped him. Loud moans whenever Matsukawa hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him, his hands stilled his hips while his hands found his ass to make him grind over that spot repeatedly. Whimpers every time those hands gripped him a little too tight or every time Matsukawa grazed over his prostate without jabbing it repeatedly. Gasps every time the head of his steadily leaking cock rubbed over the ridges of Matsukawa’s abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>“S’good. Feels s’good, Issei…” He slurs into a broad shoulder when Matsukawa finally begins to hit his prostate, each rough drag bringing more pleasure than the last. “Wanna cum. Please, sir. I’ve been so good for you. Please let me cum.” Hanamaki cries, voice soft and vulnerable and broken.</p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa could feel his own orgasm rapidly approaching and he’s surprised he’s held out this long, but he moans his approval of the begging while he grips the cock ring at the base of his cock. He waits for himself to get a bit closer before ripping the cock ring off, and stroking Hanamaki to completion while he wraps his other arm around the boy’s waist, pulling him close and driving his hips as far into Hanamaki as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Then Hanamaki came. He tensed, muscles clenching up around his cock and his thighs locking around Matsukawa’s hips while he shot hot clear-white cum in thick ropes into Matsukawa’s hand. The younger couldn’t help the way he tipped over the edge, as the already hot walls around him blazed hotter and milked him for all he was worth, and his hips stuttered before he painted Hanamaki’s walls with his own cum.</p><p> </p><p>He continued moving his hips minutely inside of Hanamaki’s ass, trying to ride out both of their orgasms, and he finally stopped when he heard a hitched breath escape Hanamaki due to his sensitivity. He turns his head and kisses Hanamaki’s cheek while he tries to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, old man.”</p><p> </p><p>After a small indignant squawk and a harsh bite to his own carotid, Matsukawa laid Hanamaki back on the bed, untied his wrists and promised him cuddles as soon as he got back with a cloth to clean them up with and rubbed lotion on his small friction wounds.</p><p> </p><p>...So yeah. All in all, he likes to think he did a really good job making Hanamaki’s birthday the best night of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>